Ivan Guerrero (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Shredded Man | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Emily Guerrero (granddaughter); Unnamed grandson | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human with Inhuman lineage activated by a Terrigen Bomb | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gerry Duggan; Ryan Stegman | First = Uncanny Avengers Vol 3 1 | HistoryText = Ivan Guerrero was a construction worker who suffered from a very advanced lung cancer. When the Terrigen Cloud hit the house where he lived with his grandchildren, he underwent Terrigenesis alongside them. Emerging from his cocoon with powers over the flora, Ivan went to check his grandchildren as he knew they had undergone some kind of metamorphosis like him. The first to emerge was Emily, who had gained powers over the fauna. Over the next months, Ivan migrated around the world supporting ecological manifestations of various kinds and leading several protest groups against several world problems. Believing humanity was making the planet sick for feeling its pain, Ivan took upon himself the mission of saving it using his powers. Under the alias of Shredded Man, he flooded Boston with deadly plant creatures and spores that contaminated people with a deadly pathogen. With the entire city placed in quarentine due to his actions, the Shredded Man started to grow winged creatures to transport the contagion to the rest of the world. He was then attacked by one of the Avengers that went to Boston to eliminate his threat, Quicksilver, whom he easily disposed of. He later confronted the rest of the team, including his granddaughter, who was going by the alias of Synapse. After revealing his identity to her, Ivan tried to make her see things his way but failed, leading them to battle. As he was about to be killed by his own granddaughter, the time-traveler mutant Cable intervened. Hadn't he done so, the plants would had dispersed without control and created the future from which he came. Cable then fired the antidote he had created in Synapse, leaving her vulnerable to the Shredded Man's spores. With his granddaughter about to die, the Shredded Man decided to withdraw the spore infestation and leave, but not before warning Emily that he wouldn't have pity of her the next time they met, for his love for her had disappeared. Before he was to expire due to his cancer, the Shredded Man tried to destroy as much of humanity as he could by using his powers in the old growth beneath Manhattan, creating vines that mirrored what was transpiring inside his body. When the X-Men who came to oppose him realized what was truly happening, Rogue convinced him to let her temporarily take his powers to reverse the situation. | Personality = | Powers = Botanopathy: The Shredded Man possesses vast control over plants. He can listen to the "thoughts" of plants and command them to do his bidding. He was able to devastate much of Boston by choking it in a thick forest of vines under his control, creating monstrous animal-like plants and spreading an unknown Terrigen disease that would kill off all things not Inhuman. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Lung Cancer: The cancer in the Shredded Man's lungs has led him to lose control over his creations as they began to reflect what transpired inside his body. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Human/Inhuman Hybrids Category:Terrigen Bomb Activations Category:Botanopathy